Surprise
by basketinme
Summary: [AU] "Tsk, fine! Go date your sexy reports, I'm eloping with my pizza!"—"Don't you always."—All that she wants is spend more time with him, but it seems she'll get more than she has asked. Law/Bonney. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: **Last time I check Oda Eiichirou's still the rightful owner of One Piece. And my grammar still sucks as ever.

* * *

**++-++  
Surprise  
****++-++****  
**

"I'm hungry,"

"I gave you pizza,"

"NO deliveries!" Bonney snapped, raising her head that was laying on the table for the last few minutes, "Not _here_! I wanna go outside! Let's grab some foods at town,"

"Then grab the pizza and take it outside,"

"Oh crackers, do I really have to spell it out?" She blew a few strands of hair off her forehead, sulking, "I'm asking you for a _date_,"

All the rampage across his table, yet Law's finger kept affixed to the keyboard unperturbed, "You know what I'm doing,"

The pinkette snorted, "Hah, making reports, I know, I know…Sheesh, what's so fun about that stuff anyway? You're doing it the whole month now,"

"Actually you snorted at stuff that's about to make my professor shut her trap and free me from her trial so years of college I spent can be finally worthwhile," He replied composedly, no sign of stop typing any soon.

"Tsk, fine! Go date your sexy reports, I'm eloping with my pizza!"

An amused curve upon Law's lips, "Don't you always,"

Bonney let out a big humph as she slid off her seat, leaving her boyfriend alone with his laptop for the fifth time today. Her efforts to separate him from his task seemed fruitless after all. She didn't know why she had even bothered coming here to his apartment, but her one and very rare good intention had most likely been wasted. And Bonney knew perfectly well whenever Law put on those glasses, he had flipped up his super serious mode. If his dearest couldn't make him budge, then the earth should practically shatter to stand a chance.

Stomping her way, the girl snatched the pizza box piles and brought them down with her to nearby couch. She chose one that made her back turn on him; she was still rather miffed. And for the record, her hunger wasn't in her life a bluff so Bonney reached for a slice and started chomping wholeheartedly.

Nothing could ever best pizza once it melted in her mouth. Pizza was friend. It always made her and her stomach happy. Yet with every bite taken, the knot in her gut was never loosed. It still irked her, this whole matter.

So what if Law had reports, she sneered. He could just resume it later. Like, it had been weeks, month even. Bonney knew Law had been unlucky to have Professor Kureha as his supervisor. Never met the gal but her reputation (including her eternal youth) had spread like wild-fire through the whole campus; Bonney's department was no exception. And being a sensible girlfriend she was, she honestly could put up with that. There was nothing new in fact. When he wasn't around, the pinkette was used to eat alone at her favorite restaurant, sometimes tagged one or two friends just fine. It was only...

...

...

...Bonney sighed.

Was it really bad to...oh, it couldn't be _that_ wrong to long for him a little, ya? And something weird must have hit her head 'cause she was becoming one of those couples who came to miss their verbal sparring. You know, every time that smug face of his spoke of something, she suddenly had this need to spat back in return. And boy was that restoring. And of many things compelling that could have been carved into her memories, she particularly couldn't shake off his trademark smirk of her mind.

That smirk, yes. That wicked, virulent smirk. The very smirk he unfurled when he asked her out for the first time .

...

Ok she was just _not_ going to start all mushy after having her period ended a week ago.

The time was ticking by as her eating speed went slower. Her chomp's echo was dying out, made the typing the only one remain. Law was still devoid of words, not that Bonney really waited for any. She had yet to think of another new plan. After those failures, she just didn't feel it anymore to proceed with a retry, so instead, the girl let her mind wandered off.

Half minutes had passed, she gritted her pizza a bit longer before tearing it off, thoughtful.

"...Law?"

"Hmm," He hummed.

"Remember our first met?"

The typing went on, "What of it?"

Bonney pulled up her knees, propping her chin up. Her voice stayed as flat, "You were a jerk,"

Behind her, Law simply raised a single brow, "And now?" He sounded amused.

"You're still a jerk,"

"You like that jerk," He remarked.

The pinkette pulled her lips tight, allowing some time to pass before muttered away, "...Very,"

Law smiled ever so contentedly.

"How about you?" She asked, idly chewing another bite.

"Of what?"

"Your thought on me,"

"Well," He didn't waste a second to settle his mind, "Unruly pizza-monster and ill-mannered girl whose gut is bottomless I'm still wondering if you try to defy physics law by petting black hole in there,"

The said girl smirked. He was always the honest type that jerk, "Yeah, and you like that monster,"

"You're kidding?"

Bonney halted her chew and spun her head slightly to look over, barely concealed her befuddlement. The man was typing still.

"I cherish her," Law flashed a single meaningful glance, "Very,"

She almost choked on her pizza but managed to cover. Still, Bonney could hear him chuckled lightly. That was deliberate, she knew. Yet every time he did, it was certainly hard to fight back a blush.

"I-I know!" She exclaimed in between her chomp, turning away from him again, "You head over heels for me, I _am_ irresistible,"

"Might as well say it back at you,"

"Just keep on typing, will ya?"

"Said someone who keeps intruding,"

"Well _excuse me_ for intruding. I'm just being an angel, and try to help you out of that boring life you led these past weeks,"

"I see," A hint of mischief in Law's voice, "You miss me,"

"You're delusioning,"

"And angel doesn't become you. A beast might better,"

"My mistake. Now wanna get devoured, goatee?"

"And a cute one, that is," He chuckled, "Aren't you the one always getting _devoured_? Oh, how you love it,"

Pushing back the red raiding her face, Bonney gobbled up the rest of pizza at hand, "THAT was MY line! And better keep moving those fingers instead, you pervert medic. I won't allowing another month,"

He delightedly chimed, "So you do miss me,"

"You'll get mistyped if you talk too much,"

"Still I'm never mistaken about you,"

_This smartass_. The girl shrugged regardless, snatched another pizza out of its box as she returned the banter, "Oh well I should've known you always think about me for claiming as such," She flicked her hair in an exaggerated swagger and bit off her snack, "Tell me, do you oft—mmph!?"

Startled, her pupil suddenly widen. She could feel something unfamiliar against her tongue. Something harder than bread. Hurriedly she coughed out whatever it was along with her chewed pizza, "Wh—"

It was a metal—metal ring, to be precise—laying bare atop her palm. Despite the crumbs coating almost all its shining band, the pink jewel on its top was still clearly seen. Ruby, no...most likely Spinel. Honestly, Bonney thought the ring was beautiful...if not for the fact it nearly scalped the hell out her throat a few seconds back. So many whys filled her mind, like what it was freaking doing in her pizza or was this some kind of new promo they did, but those didn't avert her from spotting the words engraved inside the ring.

**Property of T.L.**

_T.L.?_

"About time..."

Turned around fully, Bonney noticed Law was heaving a tired sigh as he casually took off his glasses and put them down on the table. Smoldering grey orbs blandly darted at her, "Took slower than I thought. Your speed today sure wasn't at its best, that's rare,"

"Wh—wait, don't tell me this was your doing?!"

A cocky grin was only his reply. The pinkette rolled her eyes, groaned, "Are you nuts—oh right, you already are so—_are you outta your nuts mind?!_" Bonney hissed, "Maybe it never crossed your brainy but _normally_, people don't put their properties in someone's food, not to mention, the food that's about to be eaten by _me_!"

"Oh, but it's not my property,"

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow, "Of course this is yours, it's written right here!"

"Nope, not that one,"

She retained a confuse look. It was clearly written there. That T.L. was without a doubt his initial, no need for further arguments. Though Bonney never knew Law had a hobby of collecting jewelry like this. And there was no way it was his size. His fingers sure were thinner than any men his built, still, this decoration wasn't for male. More than anything, it was fitter for—

...

Then it struck her. Hard.

She opened her mouth, but abruptly stopped midway upon seeing his smug smirk. Oh, he knew. He knew Bonney had finally caught up. And he was obviously savoring every moment of it. After all, she couldn't cover the heat that was slowly mantling her cheeks. What could she say? Law had never given her any jewelries.

No jewel could ever match her, he claimed, for she was already a Jewelry. A jewelry of his life.

Now she embarrassed for getting embarrassed just by reminiscing those cheesy lines.

"S-So..." The girl cleared her throat, absently played the ring in her hand, "This is for me,"

"Who else do you think it's for?"

"It says property of Trafalgar Law. Y_our_ property!"

"Well, are you not?"

"Wh—mmph..." She mumbled, a bit taken off guard. For her to get caught in his suave counter meant she had lacked of her daily doze, thanks to those recent chores of him. This already happened in a constant basis. He was kind of infatuated with her backlash. Just the thing to improve his health, he said. As for Bonney, it never good for her heart.

She exhaled with resignation, and a tint of shyness, "...I'm the jewelry of your life, remember?"

"So we're good," He merrily shrugged.

"Oh, not so fast, Mr. Mad Doctor," The pinkette pointed out, "You still owe me an explanation,"

"Am I?"

"You are!" She held out the ring, "Why couldn't you just give this normally to me?"

"I heard females like surprises,"

"...Right," She deadpanned, "This was a rather unusual surprise,"

"My woman's also unusual,"

Bonney sneered, "Yeah, yeah, my bad for having unusual big appetite,"

"Yet looks stunning in striking body," He simply cooed as his lover jerked in response. There he went again, always the charmer, "Your hips particularly interest me, the way they shudder under my touch—"

"You said it many times, I've known that much," She cut in, held back her raising blush, "Still, was slipped it into my food your only idea of surprises?"

"Oh I've tried," He said flatly, arms wide open, "You never get it,"

"Eh?"

Now that was news.

"Put it beside your pillow the other day," Law leaned against his seat in measured pace, "It'd thrown out unnoticed below bed the next morning,"

"You know my sleeping habit,"

"Set it on your most usual scene, the dining table," He went on, "Buried under pizza boxes, almost got discarded in the process,"

"Can't help it, they're always taken the whole table,"

"Had it delivered," He casually waved his one hand, "You blew up at the poor soul only because he's not the pizza-boy you're so impatiently waiting for,"

"Nah, it's his unlucky day...anyway, which guy you're talking about?"

"Securely slip it into your _college bag_ and by God, I should have _known_ it'd ended up getting trashed with your soda cup," Law sighed amusedly, propping up his face on the armchair, "I must say you yourself are full of surprises,"

"Okay, okay!" The girl threw up her hands in defeat. Gotta say she didn't have any idea Law had been kept an eye on her all this time. That was actually sweet...and kind of creepy. Smothered by guilt, she timidly twirled her hair, murmuring, "You should've given up the idea, you know. Just hand it over to me directly when we go for a date or something..."

"You can't be serious," He spared her a dry look, "I'm busy,"

Bonney resisted the urge to face-palm. Oh, yeah. He was the Mr. Report-Is-Life, especially this month.

"Make it a bit safer then! Putting ring in my food was _waaaaaay_ more than a surprise. You endangered my life!"

"You're exaggerating,"

"I'm not! I might have accidentally swallowed it!"

"Your digest system's been proven inhumanly strong," He replied, matter-of-factly.

"Argh!" She wanted to pull out her hair, "You seriously wish me to die?!"

"I seriously wish you can see how lovely you are when making that face,"

Dear Lord how she wished to ingest this screwball here and now.

Law laughed at her man-eating—quite literally—expression, "Aww...now don't pout, I can't afford to get turned on when I have these on my hands," He gestured to his paperwork, "Besides, no need to be so work up if that's been the case," He straightened up before rising from his seat, deliberately strolled his way to her, "It could be always taken out. I know a good doctor, he's about to finish his co-ass soon,"

Sometimes Bonney forgot she got a psycho to be in love with.

"Still, I heard nothing but complain since then," He reached her couch. Sitting atop its back, arms crossed while staring down at her, "It's not your liking then?"

"Huh? Ah..." She averted his gaze, only because she didn't want him to get best view of her flush cheeks, "No, I'm just...well, surprised,"

He chortled, "Seems like my surprise has served its purpose,"

Bonney frowned, lifted up her face again, "You're going to owe me a lot for doing that, you heard me? And you didn't get it quite right,"

"Now whatever do you mean?"

The girl briefly paused, stuck out her hand to get better view of the ring. _Her_ ring. Its bright Spinel reflected a dim glow under the room's light, "I'm surprised...you give me this. You know, after your saying about there's no...mmmh," The words tasted awkward in her tongue, "...There's no jewel can ever match me," Quoting his cheesy speech shall always be the hardest part of her life.

A slight chuckle escaped her lover, "Well, there's always a first for everything, no? And I guess I just need to honor the old tradition,"

"Tradition?"

His smile grew wider. That could only mean he got something up his sleeve and Bonney had just pushed the right button to trigger it, "I'm not really believe in superstitions but maybe all those months failures are meant that it definitely should happen today,"

"Months?!" Bonney gasped, "Wait, you've been doing those for months?! F-For me?!"

"Falling for me again, babe?" Law grinned at her shy pout. He then shifted his weight to fully face her, his shadow engulfed her frame who still sit in the couch. She tilted her head, raised a single brow at the sudden closeness.

"Today's good," His husky voice lulled, "It's perfect for an occasion like this,"

"What are you implying exactly?"

He smirked. And somehow, it reminded her of his very smirk that she couldn't ever take out of her mind. That wicked, virulent smirk, yes.

God, could she even get any worse than this hopelessly enchanted by him?

He grasped her hand—one that held the ring—made her startle a bit, slowly brought it to near his face as his greyish orbs never once broke their eye contact. When his lips reached for her wrist, she was finally aware of her pizza remnant staining her skin there. Nothing was rare about it. What truthfully concerned her more now was the view of him licking that remnant off her wrist in the most sensual way possible. Her breath hitched, heart leaping in her chest, and she barely controlled her flush.

Screw it. Had she ever actually managed to control it before?

And his next speech had officially rendered her speechless.

"Happy 3rd anniversary, Bonney," His lips grazed her wrist again, "Will you marry me?"


End file.
